Changing Lives
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: When Tomoyo falls out with Sakura, things change...and life changes a lot for the three former friends...Until someone familiar comes along to help them. Rubbish summary, in my opinion, enjoy the story! (If you choose to look in :))
1. Chapter 1

Set a few years after The Sealed Card.

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura nor do I claim to. Any thoughts that I do is false and this should just be treated as a fan's story that he would have liked to happen but it didn't =p

Now that the blurb is outta the way, let's start! =D

* * *

Life was sort of okay for Tomoyo Daidouji as she walked back to her mother's mansion in Tomoeda.

She was both happy and unhappy.

Thing's had changed and every once in awhile Eriol would come and visit-

No! That's not what she was annoyed at!

It was that Chinese Gakai! The one that Sakura FAWNED OVER.

Syaoran was it? Yes, it was that one...

Things had been so different for Tomoyo that sometimes it was beyond annoying: "Did you hear what Syaoran did for me today?" or "Please come over! We've had a fight..."

It never was, "Hi Tomoyo, do you want to come over and we spend some time together as in just us?" Oh no.

But then again, if it was, would she be happy?

Probably not.

Sakura was magical. She had powers that she could never HOPE to have. Alright, she had a way with words and could conjour up creative ways to get around certain problems but...

Tomoyo was normal.

That was the part she hated no- She loathed that side of herself.

She had considered all kinds of routes in her life; from Depression help all the way to sucking it in and being there for Sakura whenever she needed her...

Tomoyo walked in to the mansion after clearing the security in seconds (Like it was normally) and went to her room straight away. Her mother knew why this was - Sakura had done this.

Sonomi walked into her daughter's room after Tomoyo put her bag down and sat down next to her on her bed.

"What is it this time?"

Tomoyo looked down and played with her fingers for awhile before muttering something to her.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo, can you say that again?"

Tomoyo looked up at her mother.

"I want to move away"

Sonomi was stunned to say the least, but she nodded after a few moments. "To get away from." She trailed off and Tomoyo nodded, resuming looking at her fingers.

"To get away from...Everything"

Sonomi nodded her head. "If it is what you want Tomoyo, I will organise a holiday for you. Where would you like to go?"

Tomoyo nodded her head. "Please mother...I'll go to Russia I think"

Sonomi nodded her head again, this time motioning for the waiting-maid to come in. "Anywhere particular in Russia? Or just Russia in general?"

"In General..." Tomoyo sighed.

Now, normally Sonomi would have alarm bells ringing in her head, but ever since Sakura had gone off with Syaoran proclaiming that she loved him and only him...Pushing her daughter away, Sonomi had been (although she didn't admit it) been slowly beginning to distrust and maybe even reject Sakura in her own way. She reminded her of Nadeshiko and how lovely she could be, but the way it was playing out - It was almost precisely like it used to be.

"Mother?"

Sonomi looked to Tomoyo and her gaze softened upon seeing Tomoyo's teary face. "Go on sweetie"

"Is this what Heartbreak feels like?"

Sonomi nodded slowly. "I'm afraid it is. Come here" She opened her arms and pulled Tomoyo into a hug, which she heard Tomoyo start to cry. Again, normally she wouldn't normally cry...But it was so serious that she knew it effected Tomoyo deep down. Sakura Kinomoto had been her obsession and loving her was something that Sonomi understood. When both Sonomi and Tomoyo saw that Syaoran had feelings for Sakura, they had initially thought it was adorable to put them together...But really? Her daughter and Sakura would have fitted better. Like a hand with a glove.

A few sniffs caught Sonomi's attention. "I'm sorry...I ruined your suit..."

Sonomi shook her head. "Don't be Tomoyo. Remember what I told you when you were younger? That you can always rely on me when you feel terrible. The suits nothing compared to your happiness"

Tomoyo looked into her mother's eyes. "Really?"

Sonomi's smile held true. "Definitely"

* * *

 _ **Airport - Later that week**_

* * *

Sakura shot a glance back at Syaoran as she raced for the airport.

"Syaoran! She's leaving!"

"Seriously!?" Syaoran blinked as he stopped - Tomoyo was leaving? For why? And why was Sakura running? Wouldn't Tomoyo come back? Unless she-

"SERIOUSLY! We've got to stop her before she leaves for good! HURRY!" Sakura shouted as she raced towards the doors for the airport, refusing to use her magic in such a built up area for fear of being spotted.

"Slow down! Think this through!" Syaoran shouted back as he raced forwards but then had to stop as he was having trouble breathing. Hey, if you got up at 3 in the morning to your girlfriend yelling at your window, how would you feel?

"Ha...Ha...Damnit, she's still faster...Just like her father" Syaoran smirked as he forced himself forwards, delving back into his training.

Syaoran raced into Tokyo's international airport (Narita) and looked left and right. Trying to catch up with Sakura was hard but he noticed his girlfriend racing towards where she thought Tomoyo would be - Departures, so he raced after her.

Kero popped his head out of the bag on Sakura's back that was glowing slightly.

"Sakura, have you thought about this?"

"Not now Kero! Also, keep your head in the bag, someone will see you!"

"Have you, SERIOUSLY, thought about this?"

Sakura huffed as she stopped just outside departures. "Alright, fine, you got me. No, I haven't, but why would I? She's happy with-"

"Not from my viewpoint she's not" Kero crossed his arms.

Sakura blinked, "Hoeh?"

Kero nodded. "Exactly. You didn't think. Just like when you were reckless with the cards."

Sakura felt a sad ominous feeling wash over her, "You're having a go at me"

"I'm not having a go. I'm just saying what I see. I see a very distraught best friend leaving your side and only now are you realising that you-"

Sakura snapped here, she couldn't believe what Kero was saying, "Don't finish that sentence"

"I AM going to finish that sentence, thank you very much, you failed Tomoyo. That's what you don't want to hear. But it's true" Kero looked at her with dead serious written all over.

"No!" Sakura felt some tears well up in her face.

"Don't believe me? Then ask her that" Kero pointed at Tomoyo who was standing with her mother waiting for the plane which she was going to board.

"Go on Sakura, ask her"

Sakura felt frozen to the spot. She had come all this way to bring her best friend back from the sadness she had, yet the thought that she had FAILED her best friend and broken her...It mortified her.

"Sakura? It's okay, just ask her"

Sonomi turned and noticed Sakura standing so she whispered something to Tomoyo who nodded. Sonomi walked over as Kero hid himself.

"Sakura Kinomoto"

Sakura looked up in seconds to see Sonomi glaring at her. "Do you realise what you've done? What do you want here?"

Syaoran arrived behind Sakura which caused Sonomi to snarl. "You stay out of this"

Syaoran blinked in partial confusion and partial anger. "Excuse me?"

Sakura look at Syaoran, nodded, then turned her gaze back. "It's okay Syaoran." She whispered. "I'm here to get Tomoyo...That's-"

"You're not getting her. You'd have to get through me first"

Sakura growled. "I can arra-"

"You dare finish that sentence, I'll NEVER EVER as long as I life permit you even 10 MILES near her"

Sakura blinked as she was both shocked/put in a place she would rather not be in.

"She's going for a break. Whether you like it or not."

"Where's she-"

"None of your business"

"Now, hold on a second!" Kero rose out of Sakura's bag so fast that not even Sakura's lightning reflexes could catch him.

"You mean to tell me, after all the hell that she's been through, you're just going to separate their bond just like that?" Kero clicked his fingers for emphasis. "I, for one, will NOT let it-"

Tomoyo's cough had them all turn to look at her, Sakura being the first to try to say something but Tomoyo put her hand up, silencing her.

"Sakura, listen to me."

Kero floated back into Sakura's bag which was lucky because the security cameras ALMOST caught him on film...Which they didn't thanks to Kero's new magic trick: Forget.

"I don't want to be hurt anymore. I thought it was fun to put you with Syaoran. I don't know quite how to say this but..."

Sakura was on Tomoyo's every letter of every word she spoke.

"I...Don't want to be around you anymore"

Sakura Kinomoto felt her world tumble down as her second cousin, the light that had shone in the darker areas of her life, the one who had helped her through thick and thin...

Had turned her back on her.

"Flight JAX29485687 will now be boarding"

Tomoyo Daidouji bowed to Syaoran and Sakura before turning and walking towards her plane. "Goodbye Sakura..."

Sakura wanted to move, she wanted to scream and hug Tomoyo, to convince her to stay somehow. Maybe even use her magic with her...Get her to unlock some hidden power she may have.

But she couldn't.

Sakura closed her eyes as her magic and her emotions clashed. Both sides crying as she began to feel tears running down her face, a pair of masculine arms surrounded her and she knew who it was:- Syaoran.

Sakura opened her eyes, pushed him away and raced off into who knows where...

Both close friends separated.

* * *

 ** _Back in a small house in Tomoeda_**

* * *

Eriol was reading a book and then put it down slowly, feeling a whirlwind of magic from the East that felt so familiar.

He closed his eyes.

'Sakura' He thought to himself.

He opened his eyes and looked to Spinel and Ruby who were currently...Well, laying down, not doing much.

"Suppie, Ruby, better get up. Sakura's coming over"

"We didn't hear the phone ring"

"That's because this isn't a normal visit"

Eriol slowly stood up and walked out of the room while Spinel and Ruby blinked at each other.

Spinel glared at Ruby. "What?" Spinel's eye twitching.

Ruby then couldn't stop laughing, "He called you Suppie"

Spinel tried to think of a response but when that failed, he conceided - "Shut up"

* * *

 _ **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[To be Continued]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. :)

* * *

Eriol walked up to the doors of his house when he saw Sakura's shadow appear on the glass.

"E-exc-cuse me!"

Eriol smiled as he opened the doors, seeing Sakura in such a state yet he knew this side of her. It was her distressed state.

"Sakura, it's nice to see you again. Come in"

Sakura looked up and shook her head. "No, I'm not going to bother-"

Eriol reached out and took Sakura by her hand, making the younger magician blink. "Hoeh?"

"You never bother me Sakura. You look like you NEED someone to talk too. Please, I insist"

Sakura blushed and nodded slowly. "Okay..."

As Sakura crossed the threshold into Eriol's house, she felt magic everywhere, well... This WAS the house of the former most powerful magician on Earth here!

Eriol looked back as he closed the door. "Suppie and Ruby are inside. They were being lazy when you arrived-"

"Not true!"

Eriol chuckled as he noticed both of his guardians standing not far away, both in disguise form, and both looking at Sakura with gentle looks on thier faces.

"Eriol..." Sakura whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

Eriol didn't move but smiled as he continued to lead Sakura through the house. "Sakura, I know you're upset. I assume it's happened then?"

Ruby's eyes widened slightly as Sakura, being lead by Eriol, walked past her and Spinel. "Master, you knew about this?"

Eriol nodded as Sakura's eyes lowered to the floor. "I'm sorry Eriol. I feel a little bit silly being here"

Eriol stopped walking and turned around. "Sakura" He said, his gaze locking with Sakura's. "Is it fair, do you think, for your friends to abandon you like that? Do you think it is fair for someone, like Syaoran, to try to take advantage of your sadness?"

Sakura shook her head. "No..."

Eriol nodded. "Precisely. Now, I want you to be here for awhile, I'll call your father and tell him. Think of it like a little holiday"

Sakura blinked even though she was still in tears. "But Eriol, I couldn't!"

Eriol smiled. "Of course you can. I've got something to show you anyway, and it won't be ready until this evening"

Sakura looked down as Spinel nudged her with his paw. She looked up at him. "Master Eriol really does care about you. Only just the other day we heard him singing about-"

Eriol clicked his fingers which for some reason made Spinel fly into the kitchen followed VERY closely by Ruby. Something regarding sweets.

"That's enough of that." Eriol stated as he smiled yet again. "Stay Sakura. I won't do anything abnormal. I just want to help"

Sakura took all of this information in and eventually sighed. "Alright, I'll stay. I don't want singing sugar cubes in any drink though..."

Eriol chuckled. "Don't worry, there won't be"

* * *

 _ **RUSSIA**_

* * *

Tomoyo stepped off of the plane in Russia and looked around. "It's cold..." She wrapped her arms around herself and thought about going back, then when she remembered Sakura she shook her head. 'NO! I can't...Not until I think things through first!'

"You know, it's colder in Hong Kong this time of year"

Tomoyo spun herself to the left and her stormy blue eyes felt locked when she saw blood red eyes looking into her own.

"Meiling..."

Meiling nodded. "Tomoyo, what are you doing here?"

Tomoyo sighed. "It's a long story..."

Meiling leant closer. "Is it about my cousin and-" She whispered.

Tomoyo nodded. "Sakura yeah..." She whispered back.

Meiling sighed. "Alright, follow me. I've got somewhere you can stay for awhile for nothing"

Tomoyo smiled for the first time in awhile. "Really?"

Meiling nodded. "Really, really"

Meiling grabbed Tomoyo's hand and started to walk her to her residence. "I'll go into details later, but for right now, I think you could tell me why you're here...As in what happened"

Tomoyo nodded as her other hand grabbed her luggage before she moved with Meiling. "Alright, well...It goes like this..."

* * *

 _ **Tomoeda, Kinomoto Residence**_

* * *

"I just thought she'd be here!"

Touya growled. "I wouldn't tell you, even if she was"

Yep, Syaoran had decided to go to the family home to try and see if Sakura was home - Which she probably wasn't...Which could only mean one thing.

Syaoran turned on his heel and began to run, "I'll go see her!"

This was short-lived, as he was tackled to the ground by Touya. "No chance!"

"H-Hey! Get off!"

* * *

 ** _With Sakura and Eriol_**

* * *

Sakura sat in a chair in Eriol's living room which felt HUGE, drinking her drink of honey tea. So much like her, yet not as familiar.

"Calm down Sakura. I'm not going to bite you"

Sakura looked to Eriol who was sat in a chair across from her. "You'd better not..."

Eriol sighed. "What kind of a reputation do I have to you youngsters anyway?"

Sakura blinked. "Youngster? How old are you then Eriol? You don't look any older then me! and I'm 16!"

"You're 15, Sakura, you can fake alcohol buying, but not in front of me you can't"

Sakura frowned but then started to feel tears in her eyes. "I..."

Eriol motioned for her to put her cup down, which she did. "Sakura, listen, I'm not going to do anything weird to you. That's reserved for the special people in your life. I'm just an old Wizard. I deliberately made my age go slow in this re-incarnated body so that I could help you do, what you have done over the years. Are you following?"

Sakura nodded slowly.

"Good, now, if you want to cry then just cry. I'll be here. I'll listen to you Sakura, I'll do whatever you wish, within reason. I'll even...Hug you if I have too" Eriol looked un-nerved by that.

Sakura blinked. 'Eriol...Being un-nerved by people hugging him? That's new...' She thought.

Eriol leant back in his chair and sighed. "Why don't you tell me what happened recently? I know Tomoyo's not in a good place, but neither are you. So, I want to hear it from you - What is troubling you?"

Sakura took in a deep breath. "Alright, it goes like this-"

* * *

 _ **To be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS :-)

On with Chapter 3! ^^

* * *

 _ **Unknown location inside Russia**_

* * *

Meiling sat down across from Tomoyo. "So, that's the whole story?"

Tomoyo nodded solemnly. "I just..."

"Why didn't you say that you loved Sakura when she had done the sealing of the final card?"

Tomoyo sniffed. "Because I thought she had Syaoran..." Tomoyo put her head in her hands.

Meiling felt her gaze soften at this. "Tomoyo, you're not that hard a book to read. I'm just shocked that Syaoran didn't notice...Or Sakura for that matter. How long?"

Tomoyo looked up slightly at Meiling. "Have I loved her?" Meiling nodded. "All my life"

"All your life, huh?" Meiling questioned. "I suggest you take awhile and have a long think. Would you go back to Sakura now? Or, are you going to take your time? Because the long you leave it, the harder it will be to go back. I notice this every time I'm away from Syaoran. He may be my relation Tomoyo, but that doesn't mean I don't love him"

Tomoyo nodded slowly. "I..."

Meiling smiled. "Get yourself to bed. You're exhausted. I'll see about getting you something to eat when you wake up alright?"

Tomoyo nodded again getting up slowly. "Thank...Thank you, Meiling"

Meiling giggled as she stood up also. "Hey, what am I for? Aside from a good listening post? You did it for me, so I will do it for you"

Tomoyo turned and walked with Meiling to her bedroom. "You'll be sleeping in this one. If that's alright with you?"

Tomoyo nodded. "You're still good at Japanese, Meiling...I'm happy..." She yawned as Meiling giggled. "Alright, you, off to bed. I'll see you in the morning"

* * *

 _ **Tomoeda, Kinomoto Residence**_

* * *

"Please get off of me! I didn't DO anything! I swear!"

Touya growled. "You...I've been looking forward to-" He pulled back his fist but was stopped as a gentle hand went over the top of his.

"No, Touya. This isn't the way"

Touya looked behind himself to see his father standing there who shook his head. "Put the fist down and let him go - I want him to tell us where Sakura is"

Touya grumbled as he let Syaoran go onto the floor (again). "GAH!" Syaoran yelped as he hit the floor dead on.

Fujitaka sighed as he held Touya by his hand. "Come inside, you as well Syaoran. I'm sure there is a lot you can tell us"

Touya grumbled again as Syaoran got up and bowed to Fujitaka - Accepting his invitation.

* * *

 _ **Tomoeda, Eriol's "House"**_

* * *

Eriol nodded as he set his cup down again. "So, you are upset because you didn't read Tomoyo's emotions properly?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes! I've-"

Eriol rose his hand, cutting her off. "I suppose, at this point, you want some advice?"

Sakura lowered her head signalling that she did, in fact, need advice.

"Please..."

Eriol cleared his throat. "Tell her that you love her"

Sakura's head instantly rose up so very sharply that she had to rub the back of her neck. "Wha? That's what I HAVE been doing!"

Eriol shook his head and looked at Sakura through his glasses like a university/college professor would. "No. That you LOVE her...As in, you had similar feelings for Syaoran right?"

Sakura blinked. "What in..."

Eriol chuckled. "You're started to get it. That tight butterfly feeling whenever you're with her, the feeling that you'd do anything, when you had problems with my previous life's lady friend who apparently loved me and waited so long that her magic did so for her..." He took in a deep breath. "Sakura, what I'm saying is, you LOVE Tomoyo more than anyone in the world. I can sense it, my eyes tell me so as well. For, whenever I say her name you fidget. Whenever you see her you're so happy. Don't. Let. Her. Slip. Away. You don't want her to disappear...Do you?"

Shaking her head, Sakura could feel all her emotions flying through her at once as Eriol stood up. "You're going to need to organise your feelings and powers. In simple terms - You're going into shock. Don't worry, I will be here. Just let them take you on the journey. You need this journey, I've had it before. Now, just close your eyes and trust yourself. I will be here when you return"

Sakura closed her eyes as she was instructed as everything became blurry inside her mind. Everything was all over the place, from memories of Tomoyo by her side through the capturing of the cards, past Kero's cake obsessive days all the way up to recent events.

Inside Sakura's mind, it was complete and utter chaos. Her magic had caused a lot of it and just when she thought it was going too far - She pictured Tomoyo in her mind. To which it all slowed down and calmed down...As though her whole being was trying to tell her something VERY important.

'My...God...' Sakura thought as everything took place in her head, her mind went to Tomoyo's stormy eyes and whenever Sakura would look in them she would find conflicting looks coming back her way. Whenever she was told by Tomoyo that she was loved, she would say the same back...But Tomoyo's was a differ-

'No...' Sakura thought as she glowed on the outside.

Eriol watched as his descendant that he passed down his responsibilities to was put through quite a strenuous test.

"Is...Is she going to be alright Eriol?"

Eriol nodded. "She'll be okay, Ruby, she just needs time is all"

"Okay...Shall I get one of the bedroom's organised?"

Eriol nodded again. "Best idea I've heard. Make sure its the one across from us. Someone's going to have to sleep alongside her. Someone she can trust-" He chuckled as he closed his eyes, then opened them again. "Welcome back...Keroberous"

A small yellow plushie looking object floated around to in front of Eriol. "I see you haven't forgotten about me Clow"

Eriol sighed in frustration. "Why won't you call me Eriol, for crying out loud? I'm NOT Clow anymore"

Kero crossed his arms. "Because you never gave ME a reason why you re-incarnated. I thought I was your favourite"

Eriol sighed again. "Nevermind, we can talk about that another time. Will you sleep in Sakura's bag? She needs someone she can trust"

"You mean her room?"

Eriol nodded after a few minutes. "I suppose-" He yawned. "I'm tired...I have to be here for when she comes back from her journey...Which should be soon"

Sakura started to stir as Kero/Spinel(Suppie)/Ruby gathered behind Eriol (Kero refused, he wanted to be next to her), as she opened her emerald green eyes, Eriol nodded.

"How do you feel Sakura?"

Sakura rubbed her eyes. "Sleepy...Thank you for not disappearing on me"

Eriol chuckled. "Don't mention it. We need sleep. We can discuss how to get you back together with Tomoyo in the morning alright?"

Sakura nodded. "'Kay"

 _ **[To be Continued]**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish I didn't have to write these (Disclaimer's) ALL the time :( But hey ho! =D I hope you enjoy the story! CCS is owned by Clamp, not me ;)

* * *

Tomoeda - Kinomoto Residence

* * *

Touya, Syaoran and Fujitaka had decided to sit in the kitchen as it was the best 'middle ground' for this kind of discussion.

Syaoran leaned back in the chair even though he was being stared at by Touya with death written all over his face.

Fujitaka leaned forwards in his chair to the right of Syaoran. "So, Sakura is out...Somewhere and she had an argument with Tomoyo?"

Syaoran lowered his head. "I'm not quite sure. All I remember was trying to comfort her and then she ran away-"

"YOU MADE HER RUN AWAY!" Touya shouted after twitching. "I'm sick of this! I'll kill-" He stood up but stopped when his father cast him a knowing look.

"You'll do nothing of the sort Touya. Now, please, sit down"

Touya sat down slowly under his father's instruction. "Sorry..."

Fujitaka looked back to Syaoran and opened his mouth to say something when the phone rung. "Hold on, I'll be back...No killing him Touya. Understood?"

Touya growled but nodded. "Fine..."

* * *

Russia - Tomoyo's Bedroom

* * *

Tomoyo felt something rather odd as she lay in her bed. 'That's...Weird' She could feel something rather odd about herself. It almost felt...No, that's impossible. It felt like somehow...Either through her endless time with Sakura or perhaps her devotion...She felt as though she could sense something different. A small gentle feeling that coursed through her entire body.

Her blood even felt nice and slow. Not rapid and out of control like it normally was. Her heartbeat was slower and more relaxed. It was as though...

She reached her arm out of the bed and towards the glass at the side cabinet and within moments water appeared in the glass.

Tomoyo Daidouji's eyes widened upon seeing this. "That would make me..." She whispered to herself. "I can't be. Must be a fluke...I bet Sakura or someone is messing with my head...No?" She looked around. The hotel was fairly secure, nothing was going to come in and she felt safe so...How could she do this?

There was only one logical explanation - She'd have to check it through with someone like Eriol first though, before she got ahead of herself.

Was she - Tomoyo Daidouji - Best friend to the only CardCaptor in the entire world unlocking some special powers she had?

Was she becoming magical?

* * *

Tomoeda - Eriol's "House"

* * *

Eriol sat in his chair very early the next morning and yawned as the Sun rose over the horizon.

"That was a long phone call-"

"Good Morning Master Eriol, I see you're up"

Eriol turned his head slowly and nodded at Spinel who floated over to him slowly and tiredly. "Morning Suppie" He turned back to his gaze over the horizon. "Is Sakura awake yet?"

Spinel shook his head although he was a little peeved that his nickname from Keroberous was starting to stick. "Not yet, why? What's-"

Eriol smiled for once in his life. "Because a certain someone is unlocking powers she never knew she had"

Spinel's eyes were wider than saucers at this. "What!?"

Eriol winced - His smile disappearing for a moment. "DON'T shout like that!" He ordered firmly to which Spinel muttered a quick apology.

Eriol looked back to the horizon. "That's fine. Just don't do that...You might have woken our guest up-"

A yawn had Eriol smile and slightly chuckle in amusement. "Good morning Sakura"

Sakura blinked. "How'd you know it was me?""

Eriol stood up and turned to Sakura. "Because your powers tell me. Now, I did call your father yesterday as promised"

"How I didn't hear you" Sakura questioned him.

Eriol chuckled again.

"That's because you were OUT COLD and SNORING by the time he did!"

Sakura almost jumped out of her skin. "KERO! Don't. DO. That!"

Eriol looked to Spinel. "Looks like you have a rival in people who shout"

Spinel narrowed his eyes then floated off in a huff.

Sakura giggled as Eriol smiled at her warmly. "So, have you had some time to think?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, a little. I want to be with Tomoyo but I don't know about Syaoran..."

"Maybe just have concern for Tomoyo. Forget Syaoran even was there. I mean, he's only really been there for you when HE wants too...Right?"

Sakura sighed. "Yeah, maybe I'll chat to Tomoyo about it..."

Eriol smiled slightly. "That's the way. Just think about it...When you're ready, I'll be here"

Sakura shook her head. "No. I'm ready as it is"

Eriol looked at her. "Really? Then what is your decision?"

Sakura bit her lower lip and then took in a deep breath. "I'm going to get Tomoyo back"

"What about Syaoran?"

Sakura shook her head. "He can still be a close friend, after all, I'm not the best at this"

"I think you'd better talk to him about that. Once you two are sorted, then go after Tomoyo...I just hope it's not too late"

"I hope so too"

* * *

To be Continued

AGAIN xD


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I **don't** own CardCaptor Sakura, it is owned by **CLAMP** , not me :)

* * *

 _ **Russia - Unknown Location - Hotel**_

* * *

Meiling shook herself awake as she heard Tomoyo rustling around in the kitchen that they shared. "Mornin' Tomoyo" Meiling yawned as she walked into the kitchen.

Then she froze.

Tomoyo was holding out her hand to a glass which suddenly filled up with water.

"Did you just?" Meiling whispered as Tomoyo looked to her.

"I don't really get it either before you start getting angry" Tomoyo's voice couldn't believe it either from the sound of it.

"I think your friend...What was he called again..."

Tomoyo half smiled. "Eriol?"

Meiling nodded. "Yeah, that's the one, Syaoran called him English brat"

Tomoyo giggled. "Yeah, he can be a right nuisance at times. But with magic he's the only one I'd turn to"

"What about Sakura?"

Tomoyo shook her head rapidly. "No way!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "If I tell her...Thing's will get. Well, they'll get complicated" She sat down at the table.

Meiling made herself a coffee and joined her. "Well, the only way you're going to hear either way from Sakura or Eriol is to speak to them. Isn't it?"

Tomoyo began to fidget. "I'm not...I'm not..."

Meiling sighed. "Wanna hear how Syaoran and I resolved things?"

Tomoyo took in a deep breath. "Go on"

Meiling nodded. "Well, it's like this-"

* * *

 _ **Tomoeda - Kinomoto Residence**_

* * *

Fujitaka had been taken aback when Eriol had called him to tell him where Sakura was and so on...But what was most surprising was the whole story from start to finish about what Sakura had been hiding from him.

A secret that only Eriol could explain properly.

"That's...A lot of information to take at once, honey"

Fujitaka took a look to his right and nodded at his wife's spiritual angel form. "It is, I'm just surprised that you didn't tell me sooner"

"What would you have done if you had known? You'd have gotten involved or at least, TRIED to get involved. I don't think Sakura would have appreciated that"

Fujitaka nodded solemnly. "True...I just wish there was someone who could help her..."

"There is. Remember what her friend said?"

He nodded again. "Good point, I've got something to ask"

"Go ahead"

* * *

 **Tomoeda - Eriol's House/Back Garden**

* * *

The back garden which adjoined to Eriol's "House" was rather big and spacious which made it perfect as a multi-purpose place.

Eriol sat on his deck chair on the patio while Sakura stood in the middle of the garden.

"When you are ready Sakura, show me what you have been practicing, watch the skies. Make sure no-one can see you. When you are fully in focus, I will handle anything that could distract you"

Sakura nodded. She felt slightly uneasy, she was under the watchful eye of the person who put so much faith in her. She knew that Eriol was primarily watching out for her and wanted to make sure she wasn't reckless with her magic - Especially now that she was coming around to a more powerful version of the Love emotion she felt.

Sakura closed her fists and placed them either side of her body - Slowing down her breathing and allowing the magic she controlled to become more and more stronger. The result caused the trees around the garden to bend slightly towards her.

Keroberous was watching as was Spinel. Ruby and Yue had unattended business to adhere to (Yue had Yukito wanting to be with Touya for awhile, which he had to do. He didn't ALWAYS want to be around Touya, in fact he annoyed him at times, but it was better then being declared missing). Ruby had school work as she had been flunking her school work to latch onto Touya in most classes...Yes, she still liked to do it. Even if she couldn't get any power from him anymore.

Sakura closed her eyes as the power began to make electricity zap across her body in a defensive way. Kero looked to Eriol.

"Clow, I'd keep an eye on-"

Eriol nodded his head. "I know Keroberous. Stay calm"

Eriol stood up very quietly as Sakura focused more and more. "Let the powers of all the cards flow to you Sakura. Let everything phase out, let me deal with your surroundings"

Sakura steadily (but surely) felt all the cards coming to her. Each one with its own set of amazing powers. The Fly Card activating and placing wings on her back...Everything about her was increased over a thousand fold as Eriol kept watching, he scrubbed the skies with his staff in a similar way to what he had before at her final test, but without the 'Everyone will stay asleep forever' part.

Sakura, on the other hand, was watching someone...Someone a lot of miles away...

* * *

 _ **Tomoeda - Li Residence**_

* * *

Syaoran, who had to go home because he was waiting for a phone call from Meiling, suddenly felt the immense power that was being generated elsewhere in Tomoeda.

"Who in!?"

He bolted upright on the sofa he was sat on and went to the window. "Eriol?" He whispered but then his voice went lower. "No...That's Sakura's power!" He exclaimed (mostly in his head).

He couldn't believe it...Sakura Kinomoto was so powerful...Was...Was Eriol TRAINING her!?

* * *

 _ **Russia - Tomoyo and Meiling's Hotel Room**_

* * *

Tomoyo yawned as she drunk some more coffee. "So, what your saying is, you and I have somehow gained small powers because of hanging around Syaoran and Sakura?"

Meiling nodded her head slowly as she sighed. "Yeah. At least, that's what Syaoran's mother told me. I hung around Syaoran so much as I grew up with him, and you with Sakura. Their power might have rubbed off on us...They are the two most powerful descendants of Clow...

Tomoyo nodded. "Yeah...

Meiling rustled her hair. "We've got a problem, though"

Tomoyo blinked. "What's that?"

Meiling looked at her seriously. "There's a new threat coming. I think, well no, according to Syaoran's mother - We're going to need all five of us to deal with it. All four guardians too"

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "9 Magical beings!?"

Meiling nodded. "That's if we can get to a powerful enough level. I mean, right now, we're nothing"

Tomoyo sighed. "Compared to them, yeah...But we have to keep believing...I mean...I love Sakura..." She went pink as she said this. "Did I just?"

Meiling giggled and then started to laugh. "Yeah, you did! I love Syaoran still...Maybe...Maybe we can have them? As in, you keep Sakura and I take Syaoran?"

Tomoyo nodded after a few minutes. "Sounds like a plan. Hey, what's your spell? As in magical ability?"

Meiling thought about this for a few minutes. "I think I've got it over Fire...Not sure what else, though"

"We've got to go and tell them..."

"We need some more rest first. Maybe practice a bit, then go back and tell them when we have something to show for it, deal?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Deal"

Unbeknownst to Tomoyo, Sakura was hovering in her spiritual form next to her and she had heard EVERYTHING...Including the 'love' part.

* * *

 _ **Tomoeda - Kinomoto Residence**_

* * *

"A...Are you sure about this!?"

Fujitaka smiled. "Of course I am. Now, listen to me carefully, I want you to tell Yue this - I want to be able to protect Sakura should the worse come to her. As a last resort. The only other person who has to know is Eriol."

Nadeshiko sighed. "If that's what you really want - Then I'll tell them"

Fujitaka smiled. "Thank you, honey"

"You're welcome"

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
